The Tides of Fate
by epic464
Summary: AU The Second Titan was is starting, 2 demi-titans escape from the hands of their parents to join Olympus. Will they succeed in their attempt or will they fail horribly? (I suck at summaries)
1. Meet the Demi Titans

**A/N: My First Fanfic, Whew, I have been addicted to reading fanfic for a long time, welp time to show my capabilities. Review if you like, the pairing can possibly anyone but Annabeth (Because she already is the one in Canon) or Any Males (No Homo pls).**

~ Zoe POV ~

Zoe was currently trying to hunt down food for the hunt. Keyword was _Trying_. It has been 2 days since the hunt has decent food. Most of their meals contained of rabbit and berries. Not only that, but it was in _Desperate_ quantities. Meaning not only do they have to share food for the entire hunt, but they also need to save up their stock, or else they will starve to death.

Clearing away her thoughts, Zoe noticed a faint track of deer. Excited for the prospect of a proper meal, she hastened in following the tracks, leading to a small clearing with a lake in the middle of it.

On the other side of the lake was the deer, quietly lapping some water.

Notching an arrow, she got ready to shoot a killing shot to its heart.

Only for it to miss.

The deer moved quickly into the forest, apparently sensing disturbance.

Zoe cursed, she was annoyed to the fact that she missed the chance of food for the hunt, she planned on moving on to find another one.

Before she got far however, she heard two people arguing, by her hearing she can distinguish one female and one male, apparently arguing.

"-don't know why this is necessary, I can survive fine with you" the female said, with irritation obvious in her tone.

"They will come for us, you know who our parents are, they will force us to – "she cut him off

"You promised to never leave me, why will you break it now?"

Silence. Movement is seen throughout the bushes, alarmed, Zoe aimed her bow to the bushes, only to find the speakers go into the clearing.

"I'm sorry Sylvia, you have to do this. They accept girls into her hunt, no matter who your parent is. If they come for me at least I'll be happy knowing, you are alive."

Zoe tensed, she realized they were talking about the hunt.

The girl was silent, Zoe thought she heard crying, so she went a bit closer to notice the details of the speakers.

The Girl had Silver Hair, and looked like 14. She was hugging a boy who had raven black hair and as Zoe can tell, was also 14.

The girl, as Zoe guessed was indeed crying.

"Why did you have to be so wise now sea-ass?"

The boy scowled, "Why the Hades do you keep calling me that?"

The girl giggled, "A donkey is also called an ass and…."

"What?"

"It IS close to a horse…"

"So you're basically calling me a sea-donkey?"

"YES! Sea-ass caught on!"

The boy groaned, but was smirking as he looked at the girl.

"Well _Moonray_ have you any idea how to contact the hunt?

The girl playfully slapped his arm and replied "Stop calling me that! And well, I was thinking of you know…"

"Yes?"

"Iris-message?"

The boy sighed," Sylvia if it were simple we would have met them long ago"

Zoe took this as a cue and went into the clearing, pointing her bow towards the boy.

"Why are thou talking about thy hunt _boy_?"

Sylvia looked at Zoe with a blank expression.

"Were you there the whole time?"

Zoe nodded, "I heard thee talk about thy hunt, and you were wondering how to contact us do thou not?"

The boy had a wry smile as he gently nudged the girl.

"What are the chances we pass by a hunter when we want to find one?" he said

"Probably about no- "

A roar was heard nearby, along with a sound of a hunting horn.

Zoe cursed, she was to distracted in hunting to go back to the camp.

"Come with me, if thou wish to join thy hunt."

The girl nodded as she pulled the boy along.

"Woah Woah Woah Moony, I ain't going with you! The hunters will kill me if I go near their camp."

"We have to explain to the about our situation!, Artemis HAS to know."

"Fine! But I'm haunting you if I die there"

The trio sprinted into the forest, passing by a number of hellhounds, dracaena, and Laistrygonian giants along the way.

While running to the forest, Zoe couldn't help but be amazed by the designs of the duo's weapons. They were unlike anything she has ever seen.

The girl had a pair of silver daggers which seemed to glow with moonlight, the girl had a grace of a huntress in combat and was not even breaking a sweat.

The boy meanwhile, had a silver katana which had hints of celestial bronze, in the blade. He fought with so much agility that the monsters were quickly turned to dust.

The Trio soon reached the camp which was in chaos. The Hunters have abandoned means of ranged combat and were fighting the monsters with their hunting knives.

"Aight, Let's get the party started" he said as he spun his katana and ran into the group of monsters, disintegrating them within seconds.

"Show-off" muttered Sylvia as she shook her head and ran next to him.

The hunters only noticed the newcomers when the monster army had significantly decreased, however they continued on helping them, then question them later.

The boy, now standing in the seas of golden dust, was holding a dracaena by its throat.

"Alright, I give questions, answer fast or else you suffer before you die, deal?"

The Monster nodded, hoping to die a quick and painless death.

"Who sent you this location?"

"We- We were never said who, we just listened to the messenger who sent us the order"

" _Damn it"_

The boy stabbed the monster with his katana, instantly killing it.

A hunter, who looked like a 12-year-old went in front of the scowling hunters with her bow raised.

"State your business here or I'll kill you, _boy_."

"Relax Lady Artemis, I am merely here to give you a recruit for the hunt" the boy calmly replied, gesturing towards Sylvia

Artemis was perplexed, no one recognizes her in that form. Most men will just think she's a kid or a new recruit.

"What is your name _boy_?"

"Right uh…. My name is Perseus, call me Percy though and this is my friend, Sylvia Lunara which of whom I have been. Ah, _persuading_ to join your hunt."

Artemis looked at the silver haired girl studying her, her eyes widened when she saw that Sylvia's eyes were also silver, like hers.

Noticing the look on her face, Sylvia quickly added. "We need to explain something Milady, It's very important for the council to know."

Artemis nodded in understanding "Follow me, and Zoe I want you to join us."

"Of course milady"

She led the way to her tent, which seemed to be the biggest of all of the others in the camp.

Artemis took a seat and gestured for the trio to follow.

"So, what do you need to explain?" she asked, still curious to the similarities that the girl has to her.

"Yeah uh… We aren't really demigods, yeah that's the thing here" Percy said a bit awkwardly.

"Yes Percy, because it's SOOO not obvious" Sylvia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Woah all right, explain it yourself then."

"Hey! We agreed to explain it together! "

The two started bickering while Artemis looked at them with amusement, or at least that's what Zoe thought it looked like.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis shouted, stopping the duo from their argument.

"All right, so uh… We are children of…titans." Sylvia said, nervous.

"I guessed enough, but of who exactly?"

"Well me, it should be obvious with the silver get-up and all, I'm a daughter of Selene… and this Sea-ass right here (Zoe snorted at the name) is a child of Atlas.

"Atlas? Isn't he under the sky? "Zoe asked alarmed, she knew how strong her father was in battle, if war really was coming it will be a massive problem.

Percy sighed "Yes, but I'm adopted, I ran away from home when I was 10, and uhh… I met the Hesperides and they liked me I guess?"

Sylvia snorted "They baby you if that's for sure"

Percy scowled "Excuse me _Moonray_ I was not asking for their treatment. Anyway, they were siding the titans so I left, that was how I met this woman beside me."

Sylvia smacked his arm so hard, Zoe was surprised the boy didn't flinch.

"So you two are runaway demi-titans and apparently they want you back?" Artemis asked

"Yeah apparently, I am 'good in battle'(he says while air quoting) and they are forcing me to became their pawn. For Sylvia, she is good at this hocus pocus I honestly don't understand"

Said girl smacked his arm again, this time a bit more playfully.

"It's not hocus pocus Percy" Sylvia replied "It's a curse which I can use as punishment to a certain mortal or immortal, it's a curse that traps them in their own minds and repeats their fears over and over again."

At this, Artemis paled." What's the curse called?"

"The Moon's Curse"

 **A/N: Pretty boring cliffhanger I know, just keep reviewing for you know, stuff. Oh! and try to pick who will be a nice pair for this Percy here. By the way, you might have some questions here so I'll go answer them.**

 _ **Q.1 Will this be the "Son of Poseidon is a Piece of Shit Cliché?"**_

 **A.1 Actually, I'm planning it to be unique, this focuses on a still son of Poseidon Percy (Obviously) , his pairing and his half-brother,(currently thinking of a name) who is supposed to be a decent dude.**

 _ **Q.2 Will this have any COMMON clichés from other stories?**_

 **A.2 Sometimes, It's really hard to have a unique as hell story, this fanfic is of course based on multiple other fanfics.**

 _ **Q.3**_ _ **Will this have an overpowered Percy?**_

 **A.3 Honestly, Even in Canon, Percy is quite ridiculously overpowered, I mean he killed a giant by himself! And according to my friend who is more addicted to this than me, He is the strongest in the Seven, So he is a bit overpowered here.**

 **ALRIGHT I DID IT. REVIEW ASK SOME QUESTIONS TO HADES WITH IT.**


	2. Maine

**A/N: Wassup Guys!, I'm kinda busy playing Cuphead but hey! This is more fun to do… I guess.**

 **Anyway I was wondering whether you guys can help me choose a pairing for Percy, It can be Goddesses, or Demigods (or Demititans for Zoe's sake).**

 **Here's the List:**

 **Zoe**

 **Reyna (I like her so much :)**

 **Bianca (Not really recommended, I want Nico's desperation might be vital to the story here)**

 **Artemis (Maybe?)**

 **Etc**

 **State in your review who you want, I need to get the pairing soon so I can put hints of it in the story.**

 **BTW, The Following are OUT-OF-BOUNDS**

 **Annabeth (Main Pairing in Canon pls no more.)**

 **Sylvia (Vital to the plot as a close friend[ YES IM EVIL DEAL WITH IT])**

 **Hestia (Planning to be either a parent figure or a close friend)**

 **And of Course other Hunters.**

 **RIGHT LETS GET THIS STARTED  
**

~Artemis POV~

"Moons…. Curse?" Artemis asked, completely confused.

"Yes" was all Sylvia can reply.

"But how exactly - "Sylvia cut her off

"It uses the power of moonlight to show their greatest fears, trapping them in their own mind. The titans want it because of how effective of a torture method it is. I've never really used it much my whole life."

Artemis was surprised. Not only does the girl know a powerful torture method that may scar the victim for life, but also the curse itself uses the power of HER domain. The Moon.

"Did Selene know about this?" Artemis asks, now completely curious on how to use it.

"No, I had to learn it by a priestess. A Priestess of the Moon to be exact, only they know how to actually use moonlight to harm or heal."

"A… Priestess?"

"Ah, yes there are priestesses for three domains. The sun, The moon and the stars. All of them serve whoever currently bears the domain… that is if the bearer finds where they hide."

Sylvia continued "All priestesses were supposed to train the current bearer of the domain. They have the knowledge on how to use the actual powers of them. For instance, the priestess of the stars can actually permanently blind you, you know as a curse."

Artemis ponders over this. If a curse was to be learned by her (or Apollo, which she hopes never to), she will be able to get information off immortals easily. It's not like she can keep castrating them to death.

"How do I find her?" Artemis asks.

"That's the tricky part. Out of all three priestesses, the moon's is the hardest to track. She is, like you, a hunter in the woods. If you really want to find her, go to a forest at midnight, and force moonlight to a clearing. If the moonlight is strong enough, she should appear."

"Thank you, now what do we do?"

Sylvia sighed." You have to bring us to council, if ever Zeus knows you hospitalized two unidentified children of titans, they will surely punish you."

"All right, take my hand and you _boy_ , take hers. Zoe you're in charge here, tell the hunters we will be moving tomorrow at 10am sharp."

Zoe nodded "Consider it done Milady."

Artemis gave her thanks and flashed away with the two demi titans.

 **_OLYMPUS_**

~Percy POV~

Percy was amazed by Olympus. So amazed that words can't describe how he's feeling. The Designs were so unique and creative that they gave beauty no other place can give.

Artemis apparently caught him gawking and smirked." Bet you don't see this kind of place everyday _boy_."

"Yeah… right, I don't really see this stuff every day since we started living in the forest, but hey It's not like a city made of gold was rare right?"

Sylvia snorted at his sarcasm but kept silent all out the trip.

Artemis pushed the throne room doors open to see Zeus fiddling with his Master bolt.

"Father, we need a meeting now."

Zeus looked up to see his daughter with two people and nodded.

Ten flashes was seen throughout the room.

"Hey Pops, what's the meeting for?" said a bright and cheery blond who Percy guessed was Apollo.

Zeus gestured towards Artemis who was already on her throne.

"The meeting here is about these two demi titans we found." Artemis starts but was quickly interrupted.

"Demi titans? Surely you should have brought them in chains?" Athena asked with an eyebrow raised.

Artemis replied "They have sworn not to go against Olympus, heck they even go against the titans."

"Really now? Care to explain your situations mortal?" Athena directed towards the duo.

"Uh, right… so first let us introduce ourselves, my name is Perseus, I don't have a last name, please don't ask why, and this is Sylvia Lunara." Percy said calmly, albeit a bit nervous.

"Yes, so he is a son of Atlas…" Gasps were heard throughout the room. " he is adopted before you ask. Meanwhile, I am a daughter of Selene, the former bearer of the moon." Sylvia said

"Selene? Hasn't she already faded?" the wisdom goddess asked, curiosity overtaking her.

"Well, yes… Me and Percy here are partially immortal, we were born three centuries ago."

 _Zeus was watching with… was that fear in his eyes? No no no it must be imagination_. Percy thought.

"Well now that we know who they are, I suggest we eliminate them before they become a problem." Zeus boomed.

"No Father, if what Artemis says about their oath not to act against Olympus is true, they can be a valuable asset to us in this war." Athena tried to reason to her father.

Eventually, the argument became too boring for Percy and he started playing with his butterfly knife, whom he has been playing with in decades now.

"Very well, Mortals if you swear to side with us for the war against Kronos, I shall let you live, is that a deal?" Zeus said after what took like forever.

"All right, we abide by your terms." Percy replied as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Artemis, there are two mortals at Westover Hall in Maine, a satyr caught their scent and has deduced it might be a child of my brothers, get them and bring them here."

"Yes father." Was all the goddess said as Zeus dismissed the council.

 **_Westover Hall, Maine_**

~Thalia POV~

Thalia was incredibly bored. Ever since she came back from being a tree every activity became so boring that she was excited in the prospect in leaving camp. Even if the only task was fetching demigods.

Now here she was, dancing with her acquaintance whom she met back at camp.

"Thalia? Helloooo. OY SPARKY!" Achilles called out, which earned him an electrified punch in the gut.

"Don't call me that Ace, or else you'll get something worse than a punch."

Achilles smirked, he was about to say something when suddenly he went alert and kept looking everywhere.

"What is it Ace?" Thalia asked.

"The Demigods, they're missing."

Thalia swore under her breath as Ace ran to the doors, which she quickly followed.

After informing Annabeth and Grover the situation, they quickly ran towards the exit, where they were greeted by a group of monsters. A bit further was Dr. Thorn with the two demigods.

Ace quickly uncapped riptide and slashed through the nearest monster, which ironically enough was the minotaur, and turned it to dust.

Sensing battle, Thalia quickly got aegis out and he spear, fighting her way towards Thorn, who she quickly found out was a manticore.

After about 10 minutes of fighting, silver arrows were raining down on the monsters as a hunting horn was heard.

"Permission to kill Milady?" a hunter with a tiara stepped out of the forest.

Thorn looked panicked as he said "Direct Interference! What you're doing is against the ancient laws!"

Artemis (whom Thalia had already recognized) replied "I think not, hunting monsters are part of my domain, and you are a monster, Permission granted Zoe."

The Manticore panicked, grabbed Annabeth and tried to jump to the cliff, only to be pierced by a meter-long arrow, turning him to dust.

"Damn it Percy! That shot was supposed to be mine!" Thalia heard a girl whine.

"This wasn't competition Sylvia, get over it." She heard a male as she glanced to South of the cliff, where 2 people were talking to each other.

Thalia also noticed that the boy had a long bow, so long in fact that it was nearly as tall as the boy, who surprisingly was carrying it easily.

The boy whistled as he saw the piles of golden dust around the clearing.

Ace looked at the boy, walked up to him and asked "Excuse me for being ruse, but who are you?"

The boy looked at Ace with an amused expression and replied" Right right, I'm Percy and this is my friend Sylvia."

Thalia glanced at the girl, whom she noticed was very beautiful with her silver hair reaching her waist.

Ace smiled and shook the boy's hand "My name is Achilles, but you can call me Ace, that girl with the black hair is Thalia, the blonde one is Annabeth, while that Satyr over there is Grover."

Percy had a smile at his face which soon became a look of horror. "ANNABETH LOOK OUT!" but it was too late. A Laistrygonian Giant took Annabeth into a bear hug and quickly jumped off the cliff, out of sight.

Ace quickly sprinted to the edge of the cliff, readying to jump down.

"Are you trying to kill yourself _boy?_ She isn't dead as far as I know." Artemis said, saying the word "boy" with venom and distaste.

"But she's- "

"She's fine, now Zoe, you will be going to camp, I'll be leaving later for my hunt."

"Milady we can assist you." Zoe said, with hope in her voice.

Artemis shook her head "No Zoe, I'm supposed to do it alone, I'll be having my brother to drive you to camp."

"Do we really have to go with Apollo? We can just walk to camp."

"No Zoe, you have to be there immediately."

Zoe groaned with annoyance.

"Wait, what camp are you talking about?" Percy asked, utterly bewildered by their conversation.

"Camp Half-Blood, where demigods like you and me are supposed to stay, it's a safe haven for us." Ace said, still a bit shaken by Annabeth's falling off the cliff.

"Funny, did you just presume me and Sylvia as demigods? We are flattered really, but no, we're not."

"Then what are you, gods? Monsters? Or maybe even – "

"We are Demi titans."

…

"What now" Thalia asked, now thinking they were joking around.

"Demi Titans, Sylvia here is a daughter of Selene, Titaness of the moon, while I am an adopted son of Atlas."

"Wow, I've never really thought that…" Ace wandered off.

"What? You never thought that even titans can knock off mortals?" Percy asked which resulted in being smacked upside the head by Sylvia.

Their conversation was cut off by a loud roar of a car engine. A bright light was seen at the sky.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" screamed Zoe as she hurriedly helped the young hunters to close their eyes.

10 minutes of closing their eyes later, a yellow Maserati spyder was parked by the edge of the cliff, and out stepped Apollo.

"Wow, He's hot." Muttered Thalia.

"Well, he IS the sun god." Ace joked, earning sniggers from Grover, Percy and Sylvia.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hey little sis, I heard you need your hunters sent to camp?" Apollo said as he winked to a nearby hunter who gagged.

"You know the rules Apollo, No Flirting with my Hunters, and I'm Older than you for Zeus' sake!" Artemis replied, still annoyed that she had to owe her brother a favor.

Apollo raised his hands up in a surrender pose and turned his car into a school bus, which everyone aside from the twins entered.

Artemis quickly melted out of sight into the forest.

Thalia heard Apollo sigh, look at her and asked "So can you drive?"

She paled _It's going to be a bumpy ride._

 **A/N: Hey one more chapter done! I might have missed some details from the titan's curse but hey! This is an AU. Anyway I got some questions for ya guys.**

 **Do you like the Name I gave Poseidon's kid?**

 **Since Percy came from Perseus, who was an old hero, I figured maybe to choose another hero to get a name from, then I thought of Achilles.**

 **Which character is best paired with this Percy?**

 **ANSWER DIS**

 **ANYWAY SEE YA AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA**


End file.
